A polycarbonate resin is a polymer material which is applied to a wide range of fields such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automotive parts, construction materials, optical components, etc., due to their excellent physical properties such as impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance, transparency, etc.
With recent expansion of the application fields of the polycarbonate resin, there is a demand for a novel structure of copolycarbonate which has improved heat resistance and weather resistance while maintaining the intrinsic physical properties of the polycarbonate resin.
Accordingly, studies have been attempted to obtain desired properties by copolymerizing two or more aromatic diols having different structures to introduce a monomer having a different structure to a main chain of polycarbonate. However, most technologies have limitations that a production cost is high, and transparency is deteriorated when chemical resistance or impact strength is improved, and chemical resistance or impact strength is deteriorated when transparency is improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a novel structure of copolycarbonate having superior weather resistance while having excellent mechanical properties such as hardness, etc.